Almsot forgot
by NiXXXy
Summary: My first fanfic. a matt/mimi story
1. Default Chapter Title

Almost forgot- a Matt and Mimi story by NiXXXy Three or four years after leaving the Digiworld, life has taken on a pretty normal tone for the digi-destined. Often the destined look back on their experiences and wish they could go back to the times where they always spent their hours with their friends. Matt and Tai watch T.K. and Kari grow up right in front of them. They are both thirteen. T.K. is starting to look like Matt more than ever. Because of this neither Matt or Tai can shake memories of the Digiworld. Sora is still in their class and sees them everyday, but it has been over two years since the last reunion. Joe and Izzy went to college early, but still write. Matt often wonders about Mimi though. No one else knew that they had shared something beyond what the rest had. Matt sat in class and thinking of Mimi on a spring afternoon. She left their school about two months after the return from the Digiworld. It had become weird between Matt and Mimi since the return. Despite their bond, they broke apart. Matt never forget the hazel eyes he once knew though. How close he was to those hazel eyes at on time......... 

"Run, Matt!," Sora screamed. Myotismon was attacking yet again. Matt froze at first then started running in the other direction. All of the kids' digimon had spent their energy and could no longer digivolve. So the only option was running. Matt got a few minutes away, and then realized he had no idea where T.K. was. He ran back even faster than he had run away. "T.K.? T.K. Where are you?" "Its ok, I've got him," replied a familiar voice. Mimi. She had matured so much since the arrival in the Digiworld, and had taken to T.K. more than anyone expected, "Just run Matt!" It was too late, though. Matt was unable to conceal himself in the forest and was captured by one of Myotismon's henchmen. He kicked and tried to free himself, but it was useless. The larger digimon won out. Matt was knocked out, and the last thing he heard was someone calling out for him, asking if he was still out there...... 

"Matt??" The bulky, and ugly teacher loomed overhead when Matt opened his eyes, "Oh, Matt? Do you think the best way to learn history in my classroom is to sleep?" Matt knew he was in trouble. He looked over to Tai, who shrugged helplessly, but looked sorry for him. Then, he looked over to his other friends. They actually looked glad that he was in deep. His "best friend"even flashed him a thumbs up as he was dragged from the room and to the principals office. Matt finally got out of detention at 3:30. He walked down to the school parking lot. As he approached his usual parking spot, something was amiss. His car was gone. Must be his a**hole friends must have hot-wired it again. They had been getting on his case a lot because he never wanted to hang out with them as much as he used to. Matt started walking. He hope he would find some money on the street to catch the bus so he wouldn't have to walk all the way home, which was close to eight miles. The sun was comfortably warm on the verge of being hot. Matt searched the black pavement for cash or change, but there was no such luck, all he found was a rotted old penny and two shiny dimes in the grass. He arrived at the bus stopped and waited for the bus, hoping he could convince the bus driver to let him get the money at home. The bus arrived and Matt stepped up on the metal stairs. He tried to hand over his insufficient money and walk quietly past the driver, but she was not completely stupid. "That'll be a dollar-fifty, dearie," the old woman snarled with mock sweetness. Her hair was disheveled, and it was obviously dyed (it was gray at the roots) Her forehead was filmed with sweat, as though she had been pushing the bus instead of driving it. "Ya, hear me hon? Dollar fifty, or get off, we haven't got all day." "I haven't got the money," Matt muttered under his breath. "Speak up! You kids are always mumbling, you'd think you parents would teach you to speak correctly and with respect.." Matt could tell this was going to be a lecture very soon, so his rebel roots came out and he repeated himself much louder and clearer. "I HAVE NOT THE MONEY TO RIDE THE BUS . IF YOU TAKE ME TO THE NEXT STOP, I CAN ASK MY DAD FOR SOME." The entire bus looked up at this. Matt had said it so loud that people on the street turned to look as well. The old bus driver looked calmer than he expected after the outburst. He expected he to get all huffy-puffy with him, and lecture him for disrespect. "I'm sorry that you seem to have a problem, but I need you to..." she started calmly, then her true nature came out, "...GIVE ME A DOLLAR FIFTY OR GET OFF MY BUS THIS INSTANT!!!!" Matt was startled, but didn't know what to do, because there was no way he wanted to walk. "I'll pay for him," came a sweet voice from behind him. Matt had totally forgotten that he was blocking the door from anyone else who might want to ride the bus. Luckily only two people stood behind him. Unfortunately, one was an incredibly beautiful girl with shimmering blonde hair, dressed in glamourous clothes and a pair of darkly shaded sunglasses. Matt had no idea how old she was, but he immediately stepped down and out of her way. "After you." Matt said, trying to be charming, to make up for the fact that he had just made a fool of himself. He tried to make a quick retreat, but the girl grabbed his arm. "No, no. I'm not taking the bus. I just wanted to pay for you, because you looked like you were having a troubled day." The girl seemed so familiar. There was something in her voice....... 

********* "It's ok, I've got him"********* 

"Can we go now?" asked the little boy at her side. Matt came back to his senses. "I...I can't let you do that, it would be... taking advantage of your money.....unfair...nice young girl.." "Don't worry about it, just go" "No, I feel like I'm stealing from you." "Don't worry about it. It's only a dollar fifty, I have plenty of money. Plus there's something about you. Something makes me think this is right." The girl didn't look like a dollar and fifty cents would break her bank. She was dressed like a super model. The young boy at her side, probably her son, was dressed in the best of the best as well. He tugged on her hand impatiently. "Em, can we go?" The girl looked pleadingly at Matt. "If anything, you'll be doing me a favor. I don't like to carry cash and I only have a few dollars of it on me. Please. I hate to see a young boy stranded like this. It would a shame for such a cute guy to walk." Matt blushed, but tried to make it unnoticeable. "Sure." he said quietly. They turned around and the bus was gone. "Typical," Matt said, angrily. "It's ok, I'll call you a cab." Before Matt could protest, she was on the curb hailing a cab. One stopped immediately. "Where to, pretty lady?" the questionable looking cab driver asked, leaning over. "Actually, it's my friend here.....," she said with a smile, "Where to.....?" She waited for him to fill in his name. "Tai!" he said quickly, and regretted it immediately. She smiled, again. Her smile was beautiful. He wished he could see her eyes. "Where to, Tai?" "The terrace," he said, angry with himself. "The terrace," she repeated to the driver. "That's an awful long ride," the driver told the girl, "Are you sure he can afford it?" "Oh, I'm going to take care of it," she said walking over to the driver's side to pay him. Matt climbed in. The girl walked over to the drivers side, for what seemed to be a long time. From what Matt could tell, he was hitting on her. Finally, she walked around to the other side of the cab. She leaned over his unrolled window. "Catch you around, Tai," she said meaningfully. Before Matt could reply, the cab pulled away from the curb. He watched the girl for as long as he could she waved at him with a wistful look on her face that was unexplainably familiar to Matt. Matt sighed. This was the first time he'd been that interested in a girl since Mimi. In fact, that was all he could think about when he spoke to her. But it was impossible. Mimi was famous and gone, and certainly not blonde. Plus he had heard her young companion call her Em. "Some girl you got there...um....Tai was your name, wasn't it?" the driver tried to start a conversation, "I got a girl of my own....can't live without women, though mine's a pain. Doubt she loves me, too, sure she would save herself before ever helping me if I were in trouble......." The driver's words were drowned out as Matt was buried in his thoughts. Traffic rushed by. On the side of the street was a park with a horse and carriage parked in front of it. Matt couldn't help but dozing into a memory. 

"No!!!!!!!!!!! Bring Matt back!!!!," a voice yelled in the distance as Matt regained consciousness. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was, in Myotismon's carriage. After a few minutes, there was a low rumbling and Myotismon materialized in the seat across from him. "Ah, yes. Friendship. What an important thing. It will be wonderful to have you out of my hair. Then your friends will lose hope and I can destroy them too. I've already separated you from your protector...." Matt thought of Gabumon. He was injured in battle earlier. He hoped that nothing serious had happened. "You cannot destroy us. We're the destined. We will destroy YOU!!" Myotismon laughed evilly. "Then I will just make sure you can't." He grabbed Matt and bit into his neck. Matt almost passed out and was thrown out, with little of his blood left. He flew down to the ground and the impact made him lose consciousness. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

"Hey, kid," the cabby said. Matt awoke. The driver was shaking him. They were parked in front of Matt's apartment building. "We're here," the cabby continued. Matt choked out a thanks and got out of his seat. The driver opened his mouth as though to say something. He looked a little worried. Then he waved Matt away with a sort of frown. Matt walked toward the apartments with a lot on his mind. Two flashbacks in one day. This was strange. He wondered if there was something triggering it. Matt hardly had time to continue this thought. His mother yelled down to him off the balcony of his apartment. "Yamato, you get your butt up here the is instant!" Oh no! thought Matt. She's heard about what happened in history. Sure enough, when Matt reach his the doorway she pulled him in and he got as thorough lecture about sleeping in school, and everything else she could think of. Matt was finally released and sent to his room. He had only walked in his room when he heard something tapping at his window. Another stone flew up and tapped the glass. Matt walked over and looked down. Standing in his back yard area were three of his more rebellious friends. He opened the window. "So, how's my car?" "Well," the 'leader', named Neito replied, with a chuckled, "It's out of gas." The other two broke out in hysterics. "Where?" "On the other side of town." More hysterics. Crap, Matt thought, now how am I going to get it? "It's cool, though, Matt-o, I've got my Mom's car and I can bring you to go get it," Neito stated. Matt knew he could get in deep trouble if his mom found out. He looked past the backyard to the building's parking lot. His Mom's car was pulling out of her space. She left the parking lot, and Matt knew he had to act fast. Matt walked quickly out the front door. He ran down the stairs and met his friends out back. They started laughing all over again. "You know what, you guys? I could get in so much trouble for this," he said sternly, once they he gotten into Neito's Mom's fairly new, roomy car. "It's about time," one his friends, nick-named Chico said. "What was that?" "He said 'it's about time'," Neito replied, loudly. "What do you mean by that?" "He means what all of us mean. That ever since you disappeared that one weird summer you haven't been the same. You never do anything the least bit thrilling anymore. You spend all of you time with that wuss Taichi and that goody-goody snot Sora.....and don't get me started on your little brother-" "What about my little brother?!?!?!?!?" By this time they were pulling up beside Matt's beaten up, rust stained car. It was covered in mud, and by that Matt knew they had been driving in the muddy fields with it. Not again he thought. "You know what about your little brother? He isn't worth anyone's time, and he's the only one you have time for anymore. He's always the excuse you give for keeping to the rules. 'I don't want to set a bad example for T.K.'," Neito imitated. The other two laughed without control. "Well, I'm sick of hearing about T.K., and Sora, and especially Tai." Matt was becoming enraged, but before he had a chance to defend his friend, Chico reached over his and opened the door. He pushed Matt out of the car and Neito sped off. Matt could hear them laughing as he stood deserted by the roadside. He had no idea what to do. Matt got into his car and turned on the radio. One of his old favorite songs, "Will you forget me, Yamato?" was on. The fact that it was one of his favorites was something no one knew about him. No one except...... The song went on, and Matt thought sadly to himself. Yamato, you will know when I am near. My heart beats strongly, for you alone to hear. Oh, Yamato? Will you forget my love? Yamato? Where have you gone? Yamato? Yamato? 

*************** 

Yamato? A sweet voice called out his name. Worry was in the voice. Matt weakly opened his eyes. He could hear the voice getting closer. He tried to call out, but he wasn't strong enough. He realized that he could barely feel his body, and it was as though he was floating. The sweet voice was so close. Matt knew he had to yell out or she would think he wasn't around and go away. HE mustered up the last of his strength and called out. "Mimi?!?!" he called out in a voice barely above speaking volume. That was all he could do. His eyes closed. "Matt, is that you?" He opened his eyes to slits, just enough to be able to see. He saw Mimi breaking through the bushes and was greatly relieved. Still, he had this feeling he was going to die. Mimi rush up to him. "Matt, please, hang on while I get the others." Matt could feel himself shaking his head. "What should I do?" Mimi cried. Tears welled in her eyes. She sat down and placed Matt's head and shoulders across her lap. Her tears fell down her face and onto Matt's. The coolness seeped into his fevered face. Matt knew he could not live much longer. But for some reason, he felt a little better. Is this what dying feels like? Matt opened his eyes a little more. Mimi looked so pale. She leaned over and whispered gently to him. "Yamato, I love you." Then he saw her face get closer and felt their lips touch gently. He closed his eyes. But it was not because he was getting weaker. For some reason, he felt stronger. His strength restored enough to move, he lifted his head, still kissing Mimi and put his arms around her. Her eyes filled with surprise. Both of them closed their eyes. A few seconds later, Matt felt Mimi's body collapse in his arms. His eyes popped open. She looked near dead, but still barely conscious. Matt was strong enough to kneel, and he got on he knees next to her. She looked how he had felt a few minutes ago. He got drowsily to his feet and looked around. No one was in sight. He had no idea what to do. Finally, he made a decision. Still weak, he leaned over Mimi. It took all of his strength, but he lifted her into his arms and started to carry her in the direction she came from. He walked slowly through the forest. It started to rain. The rain tapped on the leaves above him. Tap, tap. Tap, tap. ****************** 

Tap, tap. Matt awoke. Someone was tapping on his car window. He jumped up. He had forgotten where he was. A feeling of dread filled him when he thought of his mother and getting home again. The clock told him it was nine o'clock. Tap, tap. Matt remembered the tapping person. A silhouette stood at his window. Matt's heart skipped a beat. Could it be? "Mimi?!?!" he squeaked. "MIMI?!?!?!" There were a pair of hazel eyes staring at him. His hand shot at the door. He flung it open and was faced with...... 

End of Part One 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A RECAP of last time: 

Tap, tap. Matt awoke. Someone was tapping on his car window. He jumped up. He had forgotten where he was. A feeling of dread filled him when he thought of his mother and getting home again. The clock told him it was nine o'clock. Tap, tap. Matt remembered the tapping person. A silhouette stood at his window. Matt's heart skipped a beat. Could it be? "Mimi?!?!" he squeaked. "MIMI?!?!?!" There were a pair of hazel eyes staring at him. His hand shot at the door. He flung it open and was faced with..... 

It was that girl again. Matt was severely disappointed, but was grateful at his chance to see her again. He straightened his hair, and she returned the dark sunglasses to her face. 

"Uh...." Matt stammered. 

"Tai??? Is that you?? Wow, twice in one day, it's so great to see you!" 

"Actually about that whole Tai thing....." 

"Is something wrong with your car? Oh, that was a stupid question. Of course there's something wrong, why else would you be sitting out here. I mean sometimes I like to be alone, but not sitting in a car on the side of the highway." 

Matt smiled at the girl while she rambled. Man, she looked familiar. He really wished he had given her his own name. He didn't even remember why he hadn't. He saw the girl's car behind her. It was gorgeous, just like her, and glamorous. It looked brand new. 

"Uh...Tai...are you there?" 

"What? Yeah!" Matt realized that he was staring right at her with a stupid grin on his face. Or at least what he thought was stupid. He turned away, embarrassed. 

"Um, I ran out of gas," He said quietly. 

"Oh...well I can take you to a gas station, if you have a container for it." 

Soon enough they were on the road. Matt sat in the front seat next to the girl. They were quiet for a while. Finally Matt spoke up. 

"Thanks for taking me to get gas. I'm going to be in so much trouble. My friends were being jerks and took my car." 

Soon enough he had told her the whole story, leaving out the part about the bus; she already knew about that. 

"Well, I hate to say it, but it sounds like you need new friends. I mean, if my friends treated me like that, I wouldn't be friends with them." the girl said softly. 

"Yeah, I have some really good friends, though. Those guys just used to be my friends and I don't have the heart to....well break it off, I guess." 

"Hmm," she replied, "Well, I guess we're here." 

Matt hadn't realized that they were sitting in front of a gas station, next to a pump. He got out and walked over to the pump. Before he lifted it, he remember that he didn't have any money. 

"Oh, shit!" Matt slapped himself on the forehead. 

"What's the matter?" The girl was standing next to him. 

"I, uh, um, just remember that I......don'thaveanymoney" he said really fast. 

"That's not a problem. I know you would help me the same way if you could." 

It only took a few minutes to get the gas and get back on the road. As they neared his car, Matt spoke up again. 

"Will I get to see you again, Em?" he asked. 

"Why did you just call me that?" 

"It's your name isn't it?" Matt stammered. 

"Ye-yeah." 

Matt was surprised to see her embarrassed. She always seemed comfortable, but suddenly she looked on edge. 

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't tell me, but I heard that kid call you it and...." 

"It's okay. Um, I'll see you around Tai." 

Matt flinched as he got out of the car. He had meant to set her straight on the name thing, but now she seemed so uncomfortable. He walked over to his car. He heard her door open. 

"I'm going to follow you home to make sure you make it." she yelled to him. 

Before he could protest, she slammed her door shut again. 

He got in and started up the engine. He thought about how he was going to explain this to his mother. She was going to be pissed. 

A half an hour later, he pulled into his parking spot next to his mother's car. The girl parked next to him. He was about to tell her that he was okay, when he heard his mom yelling angrily. He had never heard her this angry. 

"You get your butt in this house immediately!" 

Matt gulped. He felt a presence beside him. 

"Wow, she sounds mad!" Em whispered. 

Matt nodded, and walked with his head down to the house. He turned to say good- bye to Em, but she was still walking beside him. 

"I'm not letting you face certain danger alone." she said laughingly, squeezing his hand. 

They walked up the stair to the apartment. Matt flung the door open. His mom stood in the doorway, looking completely steamed. 

"I want an explanation and I want it fast!" 

Matt opened his mouth, but was interrupted. 

"Well, it's like this. Stupid me ran out of gas outside of town, and I didn't know what to do. I was way worried, because, you know, horror stories about girls on the highway all alone, so I called my good buddy, your son. I can always count on him, you've done a good job raising him. But, anyway, back to my story. He knew he would get in trouble, I guess he's grounded or something, but he didn't hesitate to come help. He forgot to leave a note when he left the house, and he was so worried the entire time that you would be worried. I know he's really sorry about the note thing, but I am truly grateful to him for helping me like that. I couldn't get ahold of anyone else." 

The girl took a deep breath. A smile lit up her face and there was no trace of deception from the humongous lie she just told. Matt looked at his mother. Her grave face quickly broke into a smile. Her whole attitude changed. 

"My dear, you must be so cold and wet," she said, putting her arm around Em, "I'll make us some tea. Matt, under the circumstances, I'm un-grounding you. You did the right thing. I still wish you would have left a note, but we're all human and make mistakes. Your wretched friend, Neito called a little while ago. Tai called, too. You should call them back." She returned her attention to Em. "Come, darling, let's go get some tea." 

Matt knew it was better to let his mom and Em go. He would be likely to slip and uncover their lie. He was glad that his mom liked Em. Matt went to his room and called Tai. 

"Yeah, and she's in the kitchen with my mom right now," Matt finished, after telling Tsai about his afternoon. He left out the part about using Tai's name. It seemed stupider by the minute. 

"Well, she sounds cool to me," Tai replied, "And I keep telling you to ditch those friends of yours." 

"I know, this is the last straw." Matt said, before saying good bye and hanging up. 

Matt found his mother and Em in the kitchen, cleaning up after their tea. Once they were done, he walked Em to her car. 

"Your mom is great, although she was scary at first," Em said with a laugh. 

Matt laughed, too. 

"I'll see you around," she said with a smile. 

"Yeah," Matt said. As she drove off he added, "I hope so." 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Matt returned inside. He turned on the living room TV. The Star Report was on. Matt searched for the remote. Before he had a chance to change the channel, he heard something that glued him to the spot. 

"....Mimi Tachikawa! Find out the truth behind those movie rumors, and where she will be in the next few months! Next on Star Report!" 

Matt fell back on the couch. His eyes glared intently at the screen, as if he might miss his chance to see her by looking away. After what seemed like an eternity, the commercial ended. The anchorman continued. 

"You fell in love with her two years ago. Lately, there have rumors that she is going to star in an up and coming movie. There is only one like her: Singing Sensation Mimi Tachikawa! Now Star Report has the inside track on this late-breaking story!" 

The TV was shut off abruptly. Matt's mother hovered above the screen. 

"Why do you watch that crap? You look like a zombie sitting there!" 

Matt's jaw dropped. He jumped up. "You just....and she...but...no.....put it back!" 

"Now you're talking like a zombie!" 

"Mom! They were just talking about MIMI!!!!!!" Matt finally spit out. 

"What!?!?!?" Oh honey I'm so sorry!" She reached down to turn it back on. Before the screen lit, a bolt of thunder crashed behind the building. A tree crashed into the side of their apartment. The electricity shut down. 

"No!!!!!!!!!" Matt's mind rushed and he felt himself falling backwards. 

****************************** Luckily, a pile of leaves caught his fall, when Matt finally could carry Mimi no more. The others rushed forward. 

"Matt! Mimi!" 

Matt saw worried faces above him. Darkness overtook him. 

"Matt!" 

****************************** 

A slap hit him hard. His mom was crying her face close to his. The room was still dark. 

"Mom? What's wrong?" 

"Oh, honey!! You're okay!" 

The lights flickered on. The TV too. 

"We'll see you next time on The Star Report!" The anchorman said. 

Matt's felt his stomach drop. His only chance to see her. He would have found out where she was, if she was seeing anyone, and most importantly he would get to see those hazel eyes again. 

"Earth to Matt!" His mom said reminding him of the hated history teacher. Was that only today? What a day! Matt realized how exhausted he was. He mumbled to his mother that he was going to bed. 

"What? Right now? How...why? Matt tell me what's going on?" "I'm going to bed," he finalized. 

With that he slumped out of the room. He needed to sleep to end this emotionally straining day. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Sorry it took so long for the next part, I just started my freshman year of college.   
Thank you to all the people who have prodded me into the next part.  
  
Almost Forgot  
Part 4  
  
Matt awoke to the sound of his alarm. He slapped the snooze button, and went back to sleep.   
9 minutes later the alarm went off again. He slapped it once again. This went on for nearly  
an hour. Finally his mom stepped in.   
  
"Matt, its a school day! You should get up, unless you're sick, and probably even then, because   
you need to make up for lost time in class yesteday!"  
  
Was it only yesterday? To think that 24 hours ago his only worry was staying awake through history.  
Now, there were all these other things on his mind. Who was that girl? Would he ever see Mimi   
again?  
  
Matt yanked himself our of bed. Though he missed Mimi, he kind of wished that she had remained that  
ghostly memory, something he could think about but never was concrete in his day to day life. Now,   
who knew? He might run into her on the street. He thought about everything while he was in the shower.  
Water ran across his face.   
  
****************************  
  
The water was cool, as thoug just taken from a running stream. Matt slowly opened his eyes. cloudy   
images were all around him. He was suddenly aware of the hard ground below his body, and the softness  
that held his head up. The images slowly got clearer.  
  
"His eyes are opening!" T.K.  
  
"Oh, thank God!" Sora.  
  
Matt could finally make out the image directly above him. Mimi's hazel eyes shone down at him. Matt   
couldn't be sure, but he guessed that her vision was cloudy, too, but for a different reason. Another   
drop of water fell on his face, but it wasn't from the stream this time.  
  
Neither, Matt or Mimi could speak, but there was an understanding between them that happened at that   
moment. Matt felt that he could see directly into Mimi's heart, and he had a feeling that it was mutual.  
  
****************************  
  
A splash of warm water and he was in the shower again. Matt got ready for school in a zombie-like state,  
and spent the week like that. Neito and the others assumed that this was a show of regret for their fight,  
and started being friends with him again. Matt didn't care one way or the other. He was constantly   
thinking about Mimi. Until the TV had brought it up, Matt was getting settled into the idea of Em being   
someone special in his life.   
  
Friday came much quicker than most weeks. Neito, of course, had plans for trouble-making for the weekend.  
Plans that he wanted to include Matt on.   
  
"You're coming to the dance tomorrow night, right?" he asked Matt after school on Friday.  
  
Matt agreed, mainly out of a desire not to argue, but he had no real intention to attend. In fact, he had   
completely forgotten about it by the next night. Neito reminded him by showing up at around 11:30 to pick   
him up. Matt thought this was a little odd considering the dance started at 9:00. But Matt wasn't in a   
questioning state of mind.  
  
What is going o happen at the dance? What is Neito up to? Will Em or Mimi make an appearance in the next  
episode? Find out, By the end of the week I SWEAR, I WILL have the next part, but my roomate is trying to   
sleep and I'm keeping her up with my typing, but I want to post something. So I'll write all about the   
dance within the next coupla days. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

The girl took extra care preparing for the evening. She knew she couldn't wear just anything. HE went to that school. And though he said his name was Tai, there was no doubt in her mind. She was going to finally be reunited with Matt.  
  
  
Mimi knew that going to this dance would be a killer to her career. The tabloids would go nuts. Thats why her parents had pulled her so abruptly from her home. If she had had the chance she would have made contact with her friends to  
tell them that she was leaving. But after a talent agent approached her parents, they couldn't she anything but the fame and fortune that was possible. So, being as young as she was, Mimi had to comply. This evening she had told her   
parents that she was going to dinner with her agent. He was out of town for the weekend on some personal, very secretive business, but nobody else knew that. Mimi picked out some clothes that she had bought for just such an occaision,   
but had never worn. They were unique, and not very plain, but certainly not anything like the clothes that she was known world-wide for wearing. Thats why they were perfect. The skirt she picked was long, it covered her feet completely.   
The design was almost African: multicolored bright stripes, not a touch of pink. It hung low on her hips. To this she added a bright red tank top. Between the two, she place a long belly chain of gold hoops. She swept her hair back in a   
headband of the same material as the skirt. When she looked in th mirror, she hardly recognized herself. As a final touch, and to conceal her identity a little more, she wore her simple black cat-eye sunglasses. She was ready to go.  
  
She arrived at the dance at 11:00, knowing, as all good celebrities know, that a late entrance was fashionable; it made you seem more important that didn't sit waiting for the party to begin, it sat waiting for you. She walked in the door to the   
basement of the school that was converted into a sort of club. She could immediately feel all the eyes in the room on her. Mimi though at first that she fhad been found out, but since no one announced "It's Mimi Tachikawa!", she decided   
that, to her relief, they were looking at her as a stranger with really odd clothes. She continued her grand entrance, smiling at everyone she passed. To her surprise, they smiled back and said hi. It had been years since Mimi had interacted   
with kids her own age, and she thought they would sense her unease and snub her. But everyone seemed to be so friendly. Girls complemented her skirt. Guys complemeted her with their eyes.   
  
Mimi started to scan the room for Matt. It was so dark that Mimi soon had to take off her sunglasses. There was absolutely no sign of him. She turned in all directions, but stopped short on a pair of familiar eyes.  
  
Sora's eyes..........Her dearest friend......Sora who she had shared all of her friendship with......Sora who probably thought she had been betrayed for the prospect of fame........  
  
Mimi stood frozen for a second. Maybe Sora wouldn't recognize her. It hadn't been Mimi's plan to interrupt Sora's life like this. She had wanted to only meet Matt again, since he had already seen her, then the two of them could think up a   
way of letting the others in on it, without letting the world in.   
  
As these thoughts rushed around Mimi's head, Sora had broken out of her trance, and was heading directly for Mimi. Mimi didn't think, she made the quickest escape of her life. She was used to escaping through crowd, but Sora was only   
used to escaping evil digimon. Mimi reached the other side of the crowd and waited for a sign of Sora. After a while, Mimi relaxed. Sora probably thought she was seeing things.   
  
Mimi continued to scan the room, this time looking out for all of her old friends. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mimi turned cautiously. She breathed relief when her eyes met an unfamiliar face. A girl a few years younger than   
her stood there. She was more cute than pretty, but her young face showed signs that she would one day be a great beauty.   
  
"My friends and I were just admiring you. We wondered if you would come over and dance with us, even though we are only freshmen." Her voice was sweet, and it rang a bell of familiarity with Mimi. She shrugged it off, then smiled and   
nodded.  
  
Mimi spent the next hour with the girl and her friends. They all seemed so young, but they appeared to look up to her. The girl's boyfriend seemed very shy, but every time Mimi looked at him, he was looking back at her with a troubled look.   
He reminded her of Matt with his constant look of worry for T.K She tried to shrug that off too. Even if he recognized the young celebrity, the boy looked to shy to announce it.  
  
Mimi continued to look for Matt. If the young group noticed her wandering eyes, they didn't show it. Her mind was more relaxed now that she was surrounded by others. Her glance became more casual.  
  
Then it happened, Mimi's eyes found her target. Sitting in one of the boothes on the side of thee room, was the person she looked for in her dreams every night: Matt.  
  
He was leaned casually against the wall, but his eyes were far from relaxed. They looked incedibly tired, yet they scanned the room frantically, like hers had. Mimi had stopped dancing, and her new friends were looking at her oddly. She smiled   
and resumed her rythmic movements. Her glance kept rreturning to Matt, but she tried to make it look casual. She danced enthusiastically to the fast beat, hoping that at some moment his eyes would fall on her.  
  
Then it happened......... 


End file.
